Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/August 2009
Skale Fin Easy farming is easy. Just go to Fahranur and AoE the shit out of the little skale. 15:42, 3 August 2009 Krait Farming In arbor bay is probably the best spot. Lots of them there and just them. I'm thinking that 600/smite would be a good way since they dont remove enchantments, but mantra of resolve will be needed. Perma-sliver would probably work too. But in either case, if the healers are too annoying, groups of 8 can definitely farm them. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :If you aggro the group of drakes you can take on the mobs with healers and solo the boss.--Yayfor Stool 18:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Info for behemoth farming wiki guide to item of week farming put up a map and some info for farming them if you want to post it here. Tenetke 05:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Behemoth hides? isnt it kraits? Mooter - lol small text 19:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Got changed last night. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::: wait why? Mooter - lol small text 19:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Cause yet again, arenanet failed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: I just can't wait till he's gonna be hiding in UW asking for 5 ectos per gift.... Mooter - lol small text 19:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: lol if its ectos im not even gona farm [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: was that a "Im too cheap/lazy comment" or a "Pffsh i already have a stack of em lying around" comment? and if its the 2nd i can has ect0s? Mooter - lol small text 19:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Or because its retarded to trade 5 4k items for 1 5k item... --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::chances are it'd be 1:1 at the worst. i'd almost be willing to bet 1 for 5. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I found it's quicker farming to just kill the first 2 mobs of three in the area, then kill the boss mob in the north and rezone rather than vanq the whole map for like 3-4 more groups.--TahiriVeila 16:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :The map, which should be remade, shows the location of Nicholas. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::grab it off wiki and post in the two locations tbh. and make it a small non-massive map. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Rot Wallow Tusks Whoever put the note that wallows are impossible to farm is very wrong. They can easily be farmed by a 3 man team; MQSC groups do it all the time. 18:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. I just put a note about MQSC up there and a suggested 2 man build that is easy for any experienced wtank or btank. -- 18:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wallows do NOT "constantly spam" touches on NM, Perma sliver works, or Perma/SS or Nuke. 22:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Jade Bracelet's Quite an easy farm I'd say, I get about 4 a run from NM 55'ing outside of Marketplace (Bazarr). You can also go HM, slows things down a bit due to scatter but you get golds and tomes. Will test 600/smite with a guildy later and post details. -- 17:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Just do it on a perma with FH! for rits and keep your health below 50 with a vamp set, you should be fine--TahiriVeila 17:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Unless they have heavy condition removal (which I seriously doubt), 600/smiting, 55'ing, and pretty much all SF solo farmers should be able to easily farm them. 17:02, 24 August 2009 ::What does FH stand for? The Zaw 17:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::: 17:04, 24 August 2009 ::Permas are gonna have trouble cuz the mesmers use leech signet. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The best route would be the 6 warrs outside marketplace, then go to the 2 eles, then the next 3 warrs+2 eles up the hill. Rinse and repeat. Use a 55 necro with SS. --Sam6555 18:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :NM or HM? Are you talking about the boss group too? ::No not the boss group, and yes HM they attack faster so more SS damage. --Sam6555 08:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) This is what I used to get my bracelets, outside The Marketplace. Shen is not possible, though. [[User:Satish|'1UP! Satish']] 22:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :How much are braces going for? Oh and for luls i saw someone abbreviating Bracelets as JB's, and he misspelled it to make it say "WTS BJ's pm me". Made my day.The Zaw 00:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) TBH rinse and repeat farm the first 6. It can be done in 30 seconds and respawn is like 2 seconds. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :That's wut i do with mobious blossom on hm [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Why HM? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::tomes and lockpicks i guess, it doesnt take much longer--Relyk 02:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::and golds as well, got quite a few of that [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Quetzal Crests gogoViNcE 16:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :You can solo the first mob down the slope with a perma cryer build HM. A run takes ~1 min.--Yayfor Stool 16:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, just checked, you can kill all groups with perma cryer if you finish them with CoP so all die at the same time, otherwise the necros will kill you.--Yayfor Stool 16:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Which area is this slope in? - Decollete 05:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Spirit spam works on the Quetzal. I added a note before I saw the don't edit before posting builds here, so here's my post. Discuss. MisterB 19:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :What's to discuss? Spirit farming works for them...end of discussion. 19:12, 31 August 2009 A standard 600/smite team works fine as well (Spellbreaker for casters)--Ying Tze 19:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :And mantra of resolve. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :: Yep, should have also mentioned - basically the bar I ran was below, Pain Inverter dropped in to speed up Necro kills after Spell Breaker wore off (if they survived) and to drop the Mesmer boss.--Ying Tze 22:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC)